Reeky
Hynek, also called Reeky, was the son of the tanner of Ledetchko. Biography Hynek got the nickname "Reeky" for the foul smell that resulted from his work as a tanner, and for his unpleasant nature. He was not popular in the town, as the townspeople of Ledetchko heard rumors of his time in the pillory at Rattay, and how he beat up some merchants at Neuhof. However, he did seem to enjoy the company of Adela, one of the bathhouse maids. In ''Mysterious Ways'', ''Henry learns from either Father Godwin or the Scribe of Rattay's Black Chronicle that Reeky, along with Lubosh and some other petty criminals, were involved in the attack on Neuhof, sparking [[On the Scent|''On the Scent]], ''where Henry sets off to find the odorous tanner. Eventually he is able to track him to a cave near Ledetchko. If Henry works quickly, he can get there before Runt and his gang does, and gain some additional insight into the Neuhof raid. Reeky tells of how his gang were simply there to loot, and while searching the stables came across Smil, the head groom. He and Lubosh started to rough up Smil in order to find the money, but Runt came into the stables and ran the groom through. The even was witnessed by a horrified Ginger, and Runt ordered Reeky and Lubosh to take care of the stablehand. Luckily for Ginger, he was able to hit Reeky over the head with his horse-pick, and Lubosh took pity on him and told him to run. Later, while waiting for Timmy, two of Runt's bandits arrive and accuse the gang of betraying them and letting Ginger go. Lubosh managed to stab one of them and the gang fled. At that moment, Henry hears the sound of three approaching bandits, and the two of them fight the bandits off. Then, Henry can either execute Reeky, escort him to Rattay for trial, or let him go - in which case Reeky promises to try and live a more honest life. However, if Henry takes too long to find Reeky, the bandits will already have discovered his hideout and beaten him almost to death. Henry will only receive the bare minimum information, and Reeky will beg for him to end his suffering. Possessions * Apple * Beige scarf * Bread * Common gambeson * 8 * Hunter's gloves * Hunting boots * Patched hose * Torch Quests * [[Mysterious Ways|''Mysterious Ways]] * ''On the Scent'' Notes * Two of the three bandits may be found at the Ledetchko Inn, speaking quite loudly about their intentions. If you wait for them to finish you can track them going back to their camp, at which point you will see the third bandit waiting there. They will stay in the camp for at least the remainder of the day, although they do not eat so poisoning their food is not an option. If you'd rather chose the time of attack yourself, you can kill them in this camp, which will result in them never appearing during your conversation with Reeky. Category:Stubs Category:Bohemians Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Fictional characters